


Never Gonna Give You Up

by ThatThirstyHoeOverThere



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere/pseuds/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere
Summary: Shuu gets Rick Rolled





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a really really silly idea that quickly morphed into smut at the end.

It was a dreary, rainy night when Shuu awoke from his slumber. He rolled his shoulders and neck as he sat up in bed, eyes casting down to his still sleeping lover. He briefly considered waking them for a pre breakfast snack, but decided he didn’t want to hear them complain over being roused this early.

Long, pale legs slung over the side of the bed as he rose, moving to the closet sluggishly to pull on a shirt and pants. He grabbed his mp3 player from the nightstand as he made to leave the room, slipping the earbuds in as his feet padded softly along the hall, making his way down to the dining room for breakfast.

He pressed play, fully prepared to hear the soft sounds of Mozart, when he froze.

“What the fuck?”

Somehow, Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up was assaulting his eardrums.

That god damn troublesome woman. How dare she Rick Roll him like this? And what’s worse, she had the audacity to mess with his carefully cultivated music collection behind his back.

Well, at least he had come upon the prank first thing, instead of being shaken from his typical relaxed state with the jarring noise.

He decided to continue his trek to breakfast and deal with the issue later, simply skipping to the next song for now, knowing it wouldn’t pop back up in the shuffle after having played.

His brow furrowed in confusion as the song simply restarted. Huh, must be a glitch in the device’s algorithm.

He pressed skip again.

The same song.

Skip.

Same. Fucking. Song.

His hands balled into fists and he growled, pressing the button furiously as the same intro repeated over and over.

How dare she!

With rage setting in, he turned on his heel, stalking back to the bedroom and throwing the door open loudly. He reached the bed in an instant, grabbing your shoulder and roughly shaking you.

You blinked in confusion as you were shook awake, sitting up to stare at a furious Shuu. The fog cleared from your brain as a mischievous smile crept onto your face; looks like your prank had been discovered.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you here and now, you conniving bitch.”

Grin never faltering, you replied, “Because then you wouldn’t get your files back.”

His eyes widened and he quickly stalked to the computer, tapping his fingers impatiently as it booted up. Pulling up the media player, he scrolled through his music collection only to find 1000 copies of the same dreadful song.

Shuu turned to you, eyes alight in anger. “Fix it. Now.”

He narrowed his eyes as you laughed, rising from the bed as goosebumps splayed across your flesh at the cold air tickling your naked body. The blonde moved out of your way as you pulled an external hard drive from the desk drawer, plugging it in and mass deleting your fun before restoring his collection completely. You held your hand out for his device with a smirk and he glared harshly at you as you began the resyncing process.

Blue eyes remained on the screen until he was certain his precious music was restored, then he turned to you, expression severe.

“Oh come on Shuu, lighten up a little. It was just a harmless prank.”

You shrieked lightly in surprise as he suddenly lifted you, sitting himself on the edge bed and laying your torso across his lap, legs hanging to the floor.

“Shuu, what- Ah!” You cried out as a harsh smack was delivered to your bottom, body jerking at the stinging sensation.

“You’ve been an incredibly bad girl, you didn’t think you would get away without punishment did you? I hope your silly little prank was worth it. Now count.”

“Y-yes, Daddy. One…”

Smack

“T-two..” Your cry of pain melted into a wanton moan as you squirmed on his legs, his cool fingers brushing against your quickly dampening folds.

“Such a lewd woman, your dirty little pussy is getting wet. You’re not supposed to like punishment. But I guess I shouldn’t have expected more from such a filthy slut like you.”

Smack

“Three..”

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself. This had definitely been worth it.


End file.
